


Softly and Kindly

by PrideofMtVernon



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideofMtVernon/pseuds/PrideofMtVernon
Summary: Otis's ears were red and his face was warm. Stupid alcohol. Stupid mouth that said things that ought not to be said.Otis and Maeve being softTM.





	Softly and Kindly

**Author's Note:**

> everybody needs to watch this show. its well written, the acting is great, and the aesthetic is on point. Gillian Anderson is a fantastic human. (all mistakes are mine)

Adam was sprawled across the floor, snoring softly and clutching Eric's foot. Eric sat (though that may be too generous a term for his posture) in the big leather chair with a beer in hand, that was in immediate danger of falling out of his grasp. Aimee lay on the couch, in star fish position while Triangle Man was fast asleep more or less on top of her.  
  
Indeed, the only two people still awake in the Milburn house had crept upstairs to Otis's bedroom.  
  
Maeve sorted through his record collection, occasionally making noises of approval as Green Day played. "Otis?"  
  
"Mm?"

"What is this?" He glanced towards Maeve to be met with raised eyebrows and the face she makes when she's trying not to laugh. The one with a lopsided grin and teeth biting her lip. And that was not good on account of Otis should NOT be thinking about Maeve Wiley's lips. "Why have you got a record with "safety dance" on it as the only song?"

"Uhh, well, um it was a gift."

"Uh huh," said Maeve with a shit eating grin. "Why is it so well worn though?"

"Because it's rude to not use gifts that's why. And it doesn't matter, I've found the artist I wanted you to listen to. You ever listened to King Princess?" Maeve shook her head. "Well listen up, she's brilliant."

"I'm not sure I should be taking music recommendations from someone who listens to safety dance."

"Just shut up and come sit down, you'll like it okay?" So, she sat next to him on the bed as 1950 began to play and yeah okay so they were probably a little closer than friends normally would, but, ya know, that didn't mean anything.

"It’s good" said Maeve. "I like it."

"Yeah I thought you would. Ola introduced me to it, I thought you might enjoy it."

And then Maeve moved away from him. Her smile faded slightly and the shields that had been down a moment before rose up again. "How are things, between you and Ola?"

"We broke it off."

"You did?"

"Yeah, she a cool person and she's got excellent taste in music as is evident, but I don't know...guess we weren't really meant for that." He stared at his hands and  
then picked at the hole in his jeans. "Plus, she kept on about how I had my heart set on someone else and I don't..."

"You don't?"

Otis paused. Weighing his words. He shouldn't drink. It made him do stupid things like almost accidentally confess his love for the girl next to him. It's just that she smelled so...so Maeve. He could still smell the feint aroma of marijuana, and the whisky on her breath, and the shampoo she uses. The one that doesn't really smell like anything in particular, but every time he gets a whiff of it butterflies appear in his stomach. "I just ... you're so... IthinkI'mkindainlovewithyou." His ears were red and his face was warm. Stupid alcohol. Stupid mouth that said things that ought not to be said.

"Otis." It was said softly and kindly. Which was odd coming from Maeve, but enough to get him to look at her. And then she was kissing him. Her hands were on his face and her mouth tasted like whisky and up until this moment Otis had been unaware as to how amazing whisky could taste. Her lips were soft and surprisingly gentle and tasted sweet with lip gloss until he kissed her back and then there was tongue and teeth and Maeve pushing him back to lie on his bed. She pulled back, for a second, with red cheeks and a crooked grin. "Good?" Otis nodded enthusiastically. "Don't forget you have hands, mate. You can use them."

Otis didn't lose his virginity that night. But shirts were discarded, and hickeys made, and discoveries concerning what exactly it felt like when someone held Maeve Wiley’s breasts. (That someone being Otis, and feeling being an overwhelming sense of awe.) When they fell asleep, it was with small self-satisfied grins, with Maeve’s head on his chest, and his arm encircling her shoulders in a soft hug.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment please! let me know what you liked and didn't like. seriously king princess is amazing you guys. also go look up safety dance on youtube if you haven't seen it. Thanks for reading, Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
